


Among The Stars

by PuppetMaster55



Series: Uliro Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Picnics, Uliro Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Ulaz invites Shiro to a surprise in the observatory.





	Among The Stars

Shiro stood in the observatory, the map of the universe lit up all around him. Ulaz had asked him to meet there, had promised a surprise. But the room was empty when he entered, and waiting, Shiro had pulled up the map, watching the galaxies spin, seeing the different planets orbit their stars. Not for the first time, he wished he could read Altean, wished he could pinpoint which planet was Earth.

The universe was never larger than when you couldn't find your own planet on the map. Although, Shiro supposed, it was at least better than when your own planet wasn't on the map at all.

The door opened, Ulaz walking in, a tray holding a steaming bowl of something, and two spoons.

“Ah.” Ulaz paused, looking at Shiro standing amongst the stars. “You're earlier than anticipated.”

Shiro shrugged with a grin. “Considering I was a couple weeks late to meeting up with you in the Thaldycon system, I wanted to keep that from being a habit.”

“You're never late, _zamen_ ,” Ulaz remarked, walking up to pull Shiro close. He gave Shiro a peck on the lips. “You arrive precisely when you need to.” He chuckled. “You look beautiful standing among the stars.”

“Was that your big plan?” Shiro asked, smiling into a kiss. “Ask me here and then compliment me. It's working, by the way. Also? You look just as beautiful standing here beside me.”

Ulaz kissed Shiro once more, before pulling back. “Actually, I was planning a... you humans call it a picnic? The Yellow Paladin, Hunk, suggested a picnic under the stars. He was a great help alongside the Red Paladin, Keith, in planning this. Especially in making this.”

Ulaz gestured at the bowl, which Shiro could see was a stew, if stew could be green with pink vegetables. It looked – and smelled – familiar to Shiro. A good kind of familiar, oddly enough. “I know this.”

“Grevon,” Ulaz supplied. “A simple enough dish. Fortunately, the Castle had the ingredients. I would have preferred making havaal, but grevon works well enough.”

“Havaal?” Shiro asked, leaning forward to breathe deeply, taking in the tangy smell of the stew. He swallowed, trying not to drool. “What is that?”

“My favorite dish,” Ulaz replied, picking up the spoons. “It's a sticky dish made of layered meats and root vegetables, then coated in velkon sap and set ablaze. It's delicious. I would love to make it for you some time.”

“I'd love to have it.” Shiro took a spoon, dipping it into the bowl and taking a bite. The meat was crunchy and the vegetables were chewy, and it tasted familiar – the good kind, reminding Shiro of soft hours spent in safety. “I've had this before.”

“It should.” Ulaz smiled, taking his own spoonful. He gestured for Shiro to sit. “I often made it when we had time alone together, back before our escape.”

Shiro smiled. He remembered the sensation, but didn't remember those times before. Often, Shiro wished he could remember all that time he'd lost. He wished he'd remembered all that time with Ulaz.

But he was glad, also. It wasn't often that someone could get to say that they had the chance to rediscover firsts, like Shiro could. Or even make some new firsts, like a picnic under the stars.

 


End file.
